Yuki-kun to Yuki-chan
by YukiSohma02
Summary: The "strange" magic of truth or dare cause Yuki to change into a girl. Follow Yuki in the new, the wonderful, and very emotional world known as the "girl world".
1. Chapter 1: Magic of Truth or dare

One evening Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kagura, and Tohru were playing truth or dare. Yuki and Kyo were the unhappiest of the group because they were forced to play the game.

"Why do we have to play this stupid game anyway?" Kyo groaned. Kagura glared at him.

"Because this game is fun Kyo-kun!" Kagura snickered. Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's get this started already." Yuki sighed. Before they could start the game, the scent of cherry blossoms filled the living room. Yuki buried his head into his legs and groaned.

"Hello little brother! What are you kids up to now?" Ayame shrieked with his girly-like voice.

"We're about to play truth or dare. Want to play Ayame-san?" Tohru smiled. Yuki's eyes widened and almost stood to shove Ayame out of the room. His brother's eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement.

"That sounds delightful! Yes, yes. I'd love to." Ayame cheered. Yuki sighed in defeat. Ayame quickly joined the group of teenagers.

"Who wants to go first?" Tohru asked. Hatsuharu smirked mischievously.

"I will." He turned to Kyo, "Kyo, truth or dare?" Kyo groaned and glared at him.

"Uh truth." Kyo sighed. Haru took a deep breath and snickered.

"If Yuki ever, somehow, had a sex change, how would you react?" Haru smiled with glee. Kyo was speechless, utterly stunned. Yuki's face flushed a bright red.

"I guess I would be a little freaked. Though it's not hard to imagine him as a girl." Kyo replied. Yuki went pale and ran out of the room. Ayame followed him.

"Yuki looked sick." Momiji stated.

"I hope he's alright." Tohru sighed, a little worried. Meanwhile, Yuki had run into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.

_I can't believe Hatsuharu would ask such a question. Especially with Ayame in the room. I feel so nauseous. _Yuki thought. Ayame stood in the doorway. Yuki turned to face him and sighed. His brother's eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki, Ayame, and the secret

"Umm, Yuki you might want to look in the mirror again." Ayame chuckled nervously.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yuki did as he was told. Immediately he noticed new and different features and gasped. His face was softer and his eyes seemed a lot bigger than normal, "What happened to me?!"

"Yuki-kun, be careful. Your body also shrunk so your clothes are a little loose on you now." Ayame snickered. Yuki noticed his shirt hung loose on his shoulders.

"Umm Ayame-" Yuki covered his mouth, also noticing his voice was higher.

"What is it Yuki?" Ayame's eyes softened.

"You said my whole body shrank right?" Yuki asked. Ayame nodded, "I think my waist shrunk too." Yuki's cheeks turned bright red. It took a moment for Ayame to realize what Yuki meant by that.

"That may be a problem." Ayame sighed.

"What should we do?" asked Yuki, a little freaked out. Ayame thought for a moment and took Yuki's hands into his.

"Go to your room and stay there until I come back." Ayame said calmly not to freak out Yuki. Yuki nodded and rushed to his bedroom. A few minutes later, Ayame came into his room.

"What did you do? What did you tell them?" asked Yuki.

"I just told them you were sick and went to bed. Haru, Momiji, and Kagura left. Kyo and Tohru went to their rooms. Your secret is safe, that is until Shigure finds out." Ayame sighed. Yuki glared at him.

"That is very reassuring. My secret that I'm a girl will be safe until that stupid dog finds out." Yuki groaned, "You better not tell him. If you do, I will kill you."

"Even as a girl, your threats still frighten me." Ayame mocked.

"Well now what? My clothes don't fit me anymore. They're too big on me now." Yuki groaned.

"Just wear a kimono from your younger teenage years." Ayame went through his closet, pulled one out, and handed it to him. Yuki's cheeks turned red. "What is it now?"

"Can you please not look?" Yuki asked softly.

"Please it's alright. We're family." Ayame giggled.

"I'm a girl now! Why can't you get that through your head?!" Yuki snapped.

"Ugh fine." Ayame sighed and turned around. Yuki undresses and dresses as fast as he could in his new body.

"You can look now. I'm changed." Yuki sighed.

"Awww you're so cute and pretty as a girl!" Ayame gushed.

"What should I do now?" Yuki asked, completely ignoring Ayame's fangirl moment.

"Get some rest. You've had a long night." Ayame smiled.

"What about you?" Yuki said emotionlessly.

"I'm a snake. I can sleep anywhere." Ayame laughed lightly. Yuki wanted to argue but was too exhausted to do so. So Yuki crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning was certainly a surprise for both Yuki and Ayame.


	3. Chapter 3: Yuki and the Mabudatchi Trio

"Ayame wake up!" Yuki shook him awake. Ayame woke up groggily. And then his eyes widened once again.

"Yuki, your hair!" He gasped. Yuki's hair was longer. Not barely. It was longer by a lot. Her hair was now flowing half way down her back.

"I know. It grew overnight." Yuki complained.

"I guess it has." Ayame chuckled then realized something. Yuki cocked her head.

"What is it Ayame?" she asked.

"Your hair is longer so you can braid it like mine!" Ayame seemed extremely giddy.

"Oh great." Yuki sighed. Suddenly, someone swung open the door. Instantly, Ayame shoved Yuki behind him.

"Ah, hello Gure-san!" Ayame greeted.

"Hello Aaya. How's Yuki feeling? Is he feeling better?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine. Just a little nauseous after Haru's comment." Ayame chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, I don't believe you. Let me see him." Shigure smirked.

"Please don't. Yuki doesn't wish to be bothered right now." Ayame said nervously. Eager to see what his close friend was hiding, Shigure shoved Ayame out of the way. Yuki covered herself in a blanket, though bad luck fell upon her when her kimono fell off her shoulders. Shigure's eyes widened but a devilish smile curled onto his lips.

"So you're a pretty high school girl now?" Shigure snickered. Yuki's cheeks turned red.

"Shut it Gure-san! Don't mock my little sister." Ayame argued.

"Shut up Ayame." Yuki groaned.

"Well you are a girl now so that means you're my sister." Ayame protested.

"So what are you going to do with your now new sister Yuki?" asked Shigure smirking.

"Call Hatori-san." Ayame sighed. Randomly out of the blue, Hatori walks into the room. Yuki was sitting awkwardly on the bed.

"Hi Hatori." Yuki squeaked.

"So I have a sister now." Said Ayame, thinking '_What can I do with her dress-wise now?'_

"Now I have two high school girls in my house." Shigure exclaimed.

"Oh god. . ." Hatori sighed, "What happened?"

"I'm a girl now." Yuki said softly.

"How did this happen? I'm very confused now." Hatori asked.

"I don't really know. Ayame noticed what happened." Yuki replied.

"Your body has changed drastically. You're a lot shorter and your hair is longer." Hatori examined Yuki, "Your facial features are softer and your eyes are somehow bigger than when you were a boy. And your chest is. ." He paused, "umm larger." Ayame and Shigure stared at Hatori, utterly shocked.

"What happened to you?" asked Ayame.

"Ayame put this through your head. I'm just making logical observations about the situation. Your brother is now your sister." Says Hatori still trying to make sense out of things.

"Does anybody care about how I feel right now?" Yuki interrupted Hatori and Ayame's logical thinking process.

"You're right. I'm sorry Yuki." Hatori apologized.

"Hatori-san, got any ideas on what I should now?" asked Yuki. Hatori thought for a moment.

"The best thing you can do right now is go to Ayame's house so that way you can hide your secret. I understand that's the last thing you want to do but in this situation, Ayame is your best bet for hiding this." Hatori answered calmly.

"How will I get out of here? Kyo and Tohru are here." Yuki sighed.

"They went out grocery shopping. It's safe for you to leave." Shigure said very amused.

"Ok." Yuki lowered her head.

Ayame took Yuki to his house. Unfortunately for Yuki, Ayame's girlfriend Mine was there cleaning up the house.

"I'm home Mine! And I brought a lovely guest." Ayame called out to her. If Yuki wasn't tired, she would have punched him.

"Hello Ayame-san! Who is this pretty girl? She looks so much like Yuki!" Mine closely observed Yuki.

"That's because it is my little brother. He had a gender swap . . . long story." Ayame explained.

"Oh my gos. She is so pretty! Her hair is long like yours and she's so much shorter now." She gasped.

"Mine, please stop. I'm rather tired and still very confused." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki hasn't really changed, aside from her hormones being a little messed up." Ayame chuckled. Yuki shot him a glare.

"I bet you're tired Yuki-chan. Let me make you some tea. Ayame, get her a more suitable kimono." Mine smiled and stroked Yuki's long dark gray hair. Ayame nodded and lead Yuki to a room. By the time Mine had finished making the tea; Ayame had properly dressed Yuki in a nicer kimono. She was now wearing a light purple kimono with her hair pulled back in a white ribbon.


	4. Chapter 4: Kyo and the Rat's Secret

Later in the day, Ayame took Yuki shopping for better fitting clothes. Ayame walked into a girl's store. Yuki refused to go in so she waited outside. Kyo just happened to be passing by on his short walk when he saw a girl. Her long dark gray hair was curled and tied back in a pink bow. She was wearing a purple blouse and a white skirt with sandals.

_Is that Yuki? No, that's impossible. Yuki is a guy. _Kyo shook the thought out of his head. Then he sees Ayame walk out and drag the girl to the next store.

_Yup that's Yuki. But how did he turn into a girl? _Kyo wondered. He waited until Ayame entered the next store without Yuki. Kyo approached Yuki slowly.

"Looking good Yuki." Kyo chuckled. Yuki jumped and turned around.

"K-Kyo?! What are you doing here?" Yuki stuttered.

"Wow Yuki, you're acting so defenseless. Usually, you would have said some rude insult to me by now." Kyo snickered. Yuki glares at him. Kyo couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut up Kyo." Yuki snapped.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously in a skirt." Kyo laughed.

"Ayame made me wear it." Yuki groaned.

"You're so much shorter now and your eyes are huge." Kyo chuckled.

"I'm just glad Ayame didn't make me wear make-up." Yuki sighed. Kyo looked around at people passing by.

"People are giving us this look like we're dating or something." Kyo groaned.

"Just don't touch me or it will get even worse." Yuki said smirking.

"Don't give me that look. You look like you want to kiss me now." Kyo said sternly and a little embarrassed. Yuki blushed.

"Sorry, Kyo. I don't know why I did that." Yuki lowered her head.

"That's because your hormones are still messed up." Ayame chuckled. Yuki jumped and almost tripped but Kyo catches her.

"Dude, be careful. Jeez, you're so much clumsier as a girl." Kyo groaned. Because of her new found female hormones, Yuki hugged Kyo.

"Ayame, don't scare me like that!" Yuki snapped. Kyo's face turned bright red.

"L-let go of me! This is weird!" Kyo stuttered.

"Kyo-kun, don't hold her like that! Are you a pervert?" Ayame gasped. Kyo and Yuki's faces turned a bright red like two ripe strawberries. Then Ayame pulled out his phone and dialed Hatori's number. He practically yelled into the phone.

**"Oh my gos, you won't believe what just happened! Kyo-kun tried to sexually harass my little sister!" Ayame yelled. **

_**"Ayame, stop talking nonsense. Kyo would never do that." Hatori said flatly.**_

** "No, I'm telling the truth! I saw it with my own eyes. I'll send you a picture." Ayame quickly took a picture and sent it to Hatori.**

_**"Yuki looks so cute in a skirt!" Gushes Shigure.**_

__**"I know right! I picked out the skirt." Ayame laughed.**

_**"Good choice. White suits her!" Shigure chuckled.**_

_** "Of course you did." Hatori sighed.**_

_** "Are they dating now?" Shigure asked eagerly.**_

_** "Don't be ridiculous. Yuki is the last person Kyo would want to be with." Hatori added.**_

_** "Awww but they make such an adorable couple!" Shigure giggled.**_

__**"Oh I think I can make your wish come true Gure-san!" Ayame snickered. Ayame shoved Yuki and she fell on top of Kyo and their lips accidentally touched. Ayame took the picture and sent it to Hatori.**

_**"Oh my." Hatori gasped as his eyes widened.**_

_** "Ah ha! This is proof that they must go out on a date." Shigure exclaimed excitedly. **_

_** "There is a town festival coming up in a few days. There will be a dance under the stars. I guess it would be ok if Yuki and Kyo go to that." Hatori suggested.**_

_** "Ah that is perfect!" Shigure cheered.**_

__**"I will design Yuki's adorable kimono!" Ayame giggled, "I'm going back to my shop to start designing it! I'll leave the two lovebirds alone. Gotta go Hatori-san. I have some planning to do." Ayame hung up and ran off. Yuki and Kyo glared at him as he ran off.**

"Hatori has obviously been hanging around those two way too much." Kyo groaned.

"And now we're stuck going to a town festival as a couple." Yuki sighed.

"Stupid Shigure. I'm gonna kill him later." Kyo growled.

"I guess it will be fun going to a festival." Yuki added. Kyo stared at him, gawking.

"Don't say stuff like that! We're going to the festival as a couple." Kyo said sternly.

"Agh! Why did I say that?!" Yuki gasped and covered her mouth.

"Your hormones really are getting the best of you." Kyo groaned. Yuki blushed pink.

"I'm blushing! Why am I blushing?! Why do girls blush so much?" Yuki was extremely embarrassed. Kyo pulled Yuki close to him to calm her down.

"Don't act like that here. Remember you're a girl now." Kyo whispered. He laid her head on his chest, "I never realized how short you were until now. You're a whole head shorter than me now. We were the same height."

"Why are you pointing that out while you're hugging me?" Yuki questioned.

"Because it's the truth, rat girl." Kyo smirked.

"Oh my gos Yuki. You're a girl now?!" someone gasped. Kyo looked behind him. It was their younger blonde cousin Momiji.

"Momiji, quiet!" Kyo hushed him.

"Hello Momiji." Yuki sighed.

"Wow Yuki, you're barely taller than me now." Momiji marveled and played with Yuki's long hair.

"Yeah I know." Yuki sighed.

"And because of Shigure, we're going to a town festival as a couple." Kyo groaned.

"That sounds like fun! I should come with Hatsuharu and Tohru." Momiji cheered.

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo covered his mouth.

"Why not?" Momiji whined.

"Hatsuharu is the last person we want to find out about Yuki's gender." Kyo snapped.

"At least Tohru would understand me. Hatsuharu would flirt with me more than usual." Yuki shook her head.

"Please keep your mouth shut about this." Kyo ordered. Momiji nodded.

"I will admit though, Yuki is a really pretty girl." Momiji smiled. Yuki blushed.

"Easy with the compliments Momiji. Yuki blushes easily." Kyo chuckled.

"I guess it's the girly hormones." Momiji giggled.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning that?!" Yuki groaned in frustration. She looked around and sighed, "Since you two know about my secret, come back with me to Ayame's shop." Kyo groaned to himself and Momiji nodded. Yuki lead the way back to Ayame's shop.

"Hello Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun!" Ayame greeted.

"Oh Yuki, you're back. Please come with me." Mine took Yuki's hand. She took her in the dressing room.

"What's this about?" Yuki was confused.

"Since you're a girl, you need to dress properly under your clothes." Mine explained.

"I'm not following you." Yuki was a little nervous. Mine pulled out a white cami.

"You need to wear this under your clothes." Mine smiled, "Now please undress." Yuki's eyes widened.

"Eh?! In front of you?" Yuki stuttered.

"We're both girls. It's alright." Mine laughed. Ayame barges in.

"Ayame! Get out!" Yuki snapped.

"Shall I undress you myself my little sister?" Ayame bowed.

"What?! No way!" Yuki shook her head. Ayame smirked.

"Then I shall torture you until you undress." Ayame laughed and tickled Yuki's sides. She bursts out laughing and tried to push Ayame's hands away.

"Ayame, please stop!" She laughed.

"Will you undress for Mine?" He chuckled.

"No!" She managed to gasp. While Yuki was distracted with laughter, Ayame slipped off her blouse.

"My work is done. I got her to remove her top." Ayame showed Yuki the blouse. She went pale. Yuki covered herself up.

"Now please put on the cami." Mine chuckled. Yuki took the white undergarment and slipped it over her head.

"I hate you so much Ayame." Yuki hissed.

"Ah but it was worth it." Ayame chuckled, "Now you must try on a dress I made for you."

"You're kidding me right?" Yuki glared at him.

"Come with me little sister. I'll help you dress." Ayame grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled her into another dressing room. Meanwhile, Kyo and Momiji were hanging out in the waiting room playing cards.

"Got any '4s'?" asked Momiji.

"Go fish." Kyo replied. Momiji took another card.

"Oh boys!" Ayame called out. Kyo and Momiji looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Kyo.

"Yuki is ready. She's all dressed up." Ayame took Yuki's hand, "Come on out Yuki. Don't be shy." He led her out of the satin curtains. She was dressed in a puffy, frilly, pink Victorian dress. Her long curly hair was draped down her back. Wearing white gloves, she was holding a light pink umbrella. Ayame had done her make-up. Light purple eye shadow enhanced her bright purple eyes. Her cheeks were a cherry blossom pink. Her small lips were coated in a light purple lip gloss.

"Oh wow. You look so pretty Yuki!" Momiji marveled at Ayame's work.

"What about you Kyo? What do you think of Yuki's new outfit?" asked Ayame eagerly. Kyo was utterly speechless. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Yuki, you look . . ." Kyo started.

"Ridiculous." Yuki sighed. He stood up and touched her cheek.

"You look really pretty Yuki-chan." Kyo whispered in her ear. Yuki blushed.

"You called her 'Yuki-chan'!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Wait, you heard that?!" Kyo's face turned bright red.

"I'm going to tell Hatori-san and Gure-san!" Ayame skipped out of the room.

"Screw you Ayame!" Kyo hissed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Town Festival

The town festival finally arrived. Kyo uncomfortably waited in Ayame's house. Because of Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori, Kyo was forced to take Yuki to the town festival for a date. He was dressed in a blue kimono.

"Where is she?" Kyo groaned.

"These things take time. Yuki is a girl now so she takes longer to get ready." Ayame called out to him.

"Ayame he can't see me in this! It's embarrassing." Yuki pouted.

"Oh come on. You look beautiful. Go show him your new kimono." Ayame shoved her out into the living room. Yuki was wearing a light blue and pink kimono. Her hair was braided to the left side.

"Hello Kyo." Yuki waved.

"You look great Yuki. Good to see you bringing out your feminine side." Kyo chuckled.

"Shut up." Yuki smiled.

"Run along you two." Ayame snickered.

"Bye Ayame!" Yuki pulled Kyo out the door. Kyo took Yuki's hand and kept her close to him.

"So Yuki, do you like festivals?" asked Kyo.

"I do yes. If it wasn't always so crowded I would go more often." Yuki smiled.

"We have to be careful. I would prefer not to hall a naked girl back to Ayame's house." Kyo laughed. Yuki shoved him.

"Shut up Kyo." She chuckled. It wasn't long before they made it to the festival. They played some games and tried new foods.

"Yuki-chan, try this. I bet you could never get it." Kyo smiled.

"I bet I could." She smirked.

"Then close your eyes and I'll feed it to you." Kyo instructed. Yuki nodded and closed her eyes. Kyo gently pulled her face closer and let her take a bite. When she opened her eyes, they sparkled.

"It's a strawberry!" She exclaimed.

"You guessed it. I knew they were your favorite." Kyo smiled. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Oh my, look at those flowers." Yuki pointed to some lilies.

"Are lilies your favorite flower?" asked Kyo.

"Aside from cherry blossoms." She smiled.

"The dance is about to start. I have a surprise for you afterwards." Kyo took her hand.

"Really? What is it?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"A surprise is called a surprise for a reason rat girl." Kyo chuckled, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Awww ok." She smiled. Kyo led Yuki to the gazebo. Tiny white lights wrapped around the railing of the gazebo. Roses were coiled around the pillars that held the roof high. Immediately, slow and soft music was played.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?" Kyo asked concerned.

"I can't dance. I'm always so clumsy." Yuki stepped away from Kyo.

"Oh so the rat isn't perfect?" Kyo teased her.

"Akito never let me do anything fun so I honestly can't dance." Yuki sighed.

"Well neither can I. Let's learn together, for once." Kyo took her hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around her thin torso. Yuki laid her head on his shoulder. In the bushes, Ayame had dragged along Shigure and Hatori to spy on the two.

"Kyo-kun is lucky that he's so tall. I would kill him if he ever harassed Yuki." Ayame hissed.

"Ayame relax. There is no chance that Kyo would fall for Yuki." Hatori sighed.

"So Aaya, what would you do if Kyo kissed Yuki?" Shigure snickered. Ayame thought for a moment and then his face went pale.

"Do you need a therapist? Because I know one." Hatori chuckled.

"What?! No I don't!" Ayame shook his head.

"Are you sure? You really don't seem to like Yuki being with Kyo." Shigure smirked.

"Can't I be an older brother? I am concerned about her safety!" Ayame protested. Shigure went wide-eyed. He nudged Ayame.

"Hey Aaya, you might want to see this." Shigure ushered toward the two young teenagers.

"What is it Gure-san?" Ayame had a shocked look on his face. Kyo had pulled Yuki's face closer and kissed her on the lips. He had his arms wrapped around her. Ayame's cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry Aaya." Shigure sighed, "So do you think he'll get to third base with her?" Ayame slapped him on the cheek, leaving a red mark.

"Don't say things like that!" Ayame snapped.

"By the looks of it, he might . . . ." Hatori chuckled.

"Guys stop! You're making it worse!" Ayame held his head frustrated.

"Let's get out of here." Hatori groaned, "They're coming towards us."

"Eh?! What?" Shigure stuttered.

"Yeah look over there." Hatori pointed to the couple.

"Let's go." Ayame ran away from the bushes. Shigure tripped, cracking a few branches. Yuki glanced over at the bushes. She missed a step and fell into a ditch. Kyo jumped into the ditch.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Yuki touched her right ankle and cringed in pain.

"Is it your ankle?" Kyo asked.

"I think I sprang my ankle." She started to cry. Kyo panicked.

"Don't cry Yuki-chan." He hugged her upper body tightly and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Let's head back to Ayame's house." He said calmly. After a few minutes, they made it back to his house.

"Hello lovebirds." Ayame waved.

"Hey Ayame." Kyo sighed.

"Oh my gos! Yuki, what happened to you? You're covered in dirt and scraps!" Ayame said a little frightened.

"I sprang my ankle." Yuki touched her ankle.

"Come in. Come in." Ayame lead them into his house. Mine treated Yuki's injuries.

"Thank you so much Mine." Yuki smiled.

"Anything for Ayame's family." She giggled and skipped out. Yuki looked up to Kyo.

"Thank you so much for taking me home." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Kyo kissed her cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. The next morning, Yuki got an unwanted visitor.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Guest

"Hello Hatsuharu." Mine answered the door.

"Is Yuki here?" He asked.

"Yes upstairs." Mine replied and bowed. Haru went upstairs and opened the door. Yuki's cheeks turned bright red. She only had a cami on. Kyo was helping her change.

"Oh my god." His eyes were huge. He walked toward her, "Yuki . . ."

"Don't touch me!" Yuki punched Haru's cheek, throwing him back against the door.

"Wow, you're still very strong." Kyo chuckled.

"Yuki's really a girl?!" Haru stuttered.

"I changed into a girl. Don't ask me how!" Yuki snapped, covering herself up with the blanket.

"Why are you two in the same room?!" asked Haru.

"He was helping me change now get out!" Yuki growled. Haru was about to leave when Ayame barged in, throwing Haru against the wall knocking him out.

"What is the matter little sister?" Ayame asked.

"Haru found out." Yuki sighed.

"Is he ok?" asked Ayame.

"He's knocked out." Kyo stated, lifting up one of Haru's arms and letting it fall.

"Get me dressed before he wakes up." Yuki demanded. Kyo held her torso while she pulled on her pants. Ayame glared at him.

"Be careful where you place your hands on my little sister." Ayame glared at Kyo.

"Just shut up Ayame!" Yuki growled at her brother. By the time Haru woke up, he was on the bed and Yuki was fully dressed in a turquoise tank top and shorts with sandals.

"Ugh . . ." Haru rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuki. Her hair was thrown over her shoulder, still in waves from the braid.

"I'm ok. But am I wrong that Yuki looks like a girl now?" Asked Haru, rubbing his cheek.

"I am really a girl." She sighed.

"Are these real?" He touched her chest. She turned bright red. Kyo yanked her away from Haru. Ayame grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright.

"Touch her there again and I swear I will kill you!" Ayame hissed like a snake.

"Why are you so clingy to Yuki, Kyo?" Haru snickered, clearly as Black Haru.

"Shut up! I had to. You were touching her in the worst place!" Kyo snapped as Yuki used him for balance.

"Are you saying that only you can touch her there?" Haru smirked.

"Eh?! No!" Kyo growled.

"Then let go of my little mouse." Haru grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't call me that! I'm not yours!" Yuki snapped.

"I will make you mine Yuki." Haru chuckled and put her on the bed.

"If you want her, you'll have to fight me!" Kyo hissed.

"That's just fine with me." Haru snickered.

"Just stop it already!" Yuki screamed and kicked Haru's leg, causing him to topple over. She cringed in pain and almost screamed again until Kyo covered her mouth.

"That was a stupid move you pulled there Yuki!" Kyo snapped.

"I don't want you two to fight!" Yuki was crying.

"You really are becoming a girl." Kyo sighed. Yuki hugged Kyo tightly.

"It hurts so badly." She whimpered.

"Ayame, call Hatori." Kyo ordered. Ayame nodded and ran out. Within the matter on ten minutes, Hatori was welcomed by Ayame. A knock on the door was heard.

"Yuki, Kyo." Hatori said calmly. Kyo was holding onto Yuki.

"Hello Hatori." Kyo greeted.

"What did you do Yuki?" Hatori asked her.

"I sprained my ankle." She crooked.

"And then she kicked Haru's leg with the same foot." Kyo groaned.

"Yuki that is dangerous." Hatori said calmly.

"I'm sorry Hatori-san." Yuki wiped her tears. Hatori carefully took hold of her ankle.

"You're lucky it isn't broken. It doesn't help that you know martial arts. You defiantly kicked him with all your might." Hatori reassured her.

"What should I do now?" she asked.

"Your foot will be in a cast for a few weeks. Don't stress yourself or you'll have both an asthma attack and more pain." Hatori instructed.

"Alright." Yuki nodded respectfully.

"And Kyo, please help her with anything she needs." Hatori said sternly.

"I will. She may be a pain but I hate seeing others hurt." Kyo sighed.

"What about Haru?" asked Yuki.

"I'll explain as I can to him and get him out of here." Hatori replied, throwing Haru over his shoulder. He left and came back with Ayame hanging all over him.

"Yuki, are you alright?! Nothing is broken?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Ayame." She managed to smile. Hatori grabbed Ayame's shoulders.

"Ayame, calm down. It's just a sprained ankle. She'll be walking in few weeks without the boot. She will be on it, with the boot, in a few days. Relax yourself. Your sister can't get too stressed out. As a girl, her body is even more frail than as a boy. You need to be careful. She's fragile emotionally and physically. Her hormones are still trying to settle down. Yuki can cry and blush very easily so watch what you say." Hatori explained.

"You make it sound like I'm gonna have a baby." Yuki groaned.

"You're acting just like a pregnant woman though. Their emotions are scrambled up." Hatori stated.

"Gee thanks." She groaned.

"Just stating the truth." Hatori sighed.

"I will do my best to keep her happy!" Ayame said confidently.

"I'm sure you will." Hatori chuckled. He stroked Yuki's hair, "You'll recover in no time Yuki-chan. I promise." Yuki blushed.

"I'll hold you to that." Yuki stuttered as her cheeks stayed a bright red.

"I'll be back tomorrow Ayame. Call me if she gets worse." Hatori told Ayame.

"I will. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Ayame chuckled.

"Take care Yuki." Hatori smiled.

"Thank you Hatori." Yuki returned to the smile. Hatori left the room.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Ayame sighed of relief.

"I bet you are." Yuki laughed.

"Excuse me Kyo. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ayame asked.

"Uh sure." Kyo followed Ayame out of the room and into another.

"Kyo," Ayame was suddenly serious, "I saw you kiss Yuki."

"So? Why wouldn't a guy kiss a girl under a starry night sky with soft music playing?" Kyo groaned.

"You didn't just kiss a girl. You kissed my sister, Yuki. Who used to be your worst enemy!" Ayame argued.

"Get this through your head Ayame! Yuki isn't the same person. I mean yes, she's still pretty strong and could probably still kick my butt. After the gender changed, she's much more sensitive and understanding. Honestly, I prefer Yuki this way. I like her and there is nothing you can do about it." Kyo growled.

"You better be good to Yuki. She's my little china doll so she's fragile!" Ayame stated.

"Yeah whatever. I'm out of here." Kyo slammed the door.

"That boy. I hope he treats Yuki with respect." Ayame sighed. Kyo went back to Yuki's room.

"Hey Kyo. What did Ayame what?" Asked Yuki.

"Nothing worth my time. Don't worry too much about it." Kyo sighed.

"I feel like I should apologize to Haru." She sighed.

"Don't worry about that stupid cow." Kyo kissed Yuki on the lips. He pulled away smiling.

"What is it?" Yuki laughed.

"Have you been using lip gloss because it tastes like strawberries." He smiled.

"Ayame gave it to me. He knew my favorite fruit was strawberries." She giggled.

"I like it." Kyo chuckled.

"Would you like another taste?" Yuki sat on Kyo's lap and kissed him again.

"Shigure was right, opposites attract." Kyo snickered.

"Now then, I need to call Kakeru. He will flip when he hears I'm injured." Yuki groaned.

"Don't do that. If you call him, he will come to see you and doesn't he hang all over you?" Kyo questioned.

"Darn it you're right. What should I tell him?" She asked.

"You're gonna have to tell him." Kyo hugged her.

"I could tell him I've always been a girl." Yuki suggested.

"That could work. He believes everything you say." Kyo shrugged.

"How do we keep this from Tohru?" She groaned.

"Actually, I already explained it to her." Kyo chuckled nervously.

"Eh?! Are you serious?" Yuki gawked.

"Don't freak out. Hatori said to stay relaxed. Besides, I had to. She wouldn't shut up about you." He sighed.

"Ok then. This should work out. Hopefully." She laughed softly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kyo sighed.

"I'll text him right now." Yuki pulled out her phone and texted him.

"Hopefully he'll fall for it." Kyo groaned.

"Kakeru is simple minded. He probably will." Yuki reassured him and kissed his cheek. Yuki's phone buzzed and Yuki answered.

_**"Oh my gos Yun-Yun! You sprained your ankle?! Are you alright?" Kakeru whined.**_

__**"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Can I ask something of you?" Yuki sighed.**

_**"Sure Yuki-kun. Anything you want!" Kakeru chuckled.**_

__**"Can you come over to my brother's house?" Yuki asked.**

_**"Of course! I'm on my way." Kakeru hung up.**_

__"That was easier than I thought." Yuki nodded, seeming accomplished.

"Extremely." Kyo sighed.

"Yuki! You have a guest. I'll send him up." Ayame shouted.

"Darn it. He must have been nearby." Yuki pouted.

"Get ready Yuki. He may find out our family secret at the same time." Kyo helped her stand up.

"You better make sure he doesn't!" Yuki snapped.

"I'll do my best but I won't make any promises." Kyo groaned. Kakeru barged in.


	7. Chapter 7: Yuki Sohma to Ichigo Sohma

"Hiya Yun-Yun! What do ya want to talk about? It sounded really important on the phone." Kakeru hugged Yuki. Surprising enough, she didn't transform.

_Oh my god . . . why didn't I transform? _Yuki thought with utter shock.

"I have to tell you something." Yuki took a deep breath.

"You're a girl now." Kakeru smiled gleefully.

"Eh?! Who told you?" Yuki stuttered.

"Your brother and Tohru." He nodded.

"Anyway, can you keep quiet about this please? It's top secret. Not a lot of people in my family know about it." Yuki begged.

"Don't worry. I have a whole plan to keep it safe. I told my girlfriend that I will be escorting one of my close friends around the city because you're not very familiar with the area." Kakeru stated confidently.

"Uh ok. What about school? I'm student council president." Yuki protested his friend's plan.

"Prince Yuki has gone to study abroad in America. His younger twin sister, that's you, will be filling in for him until he comes back." Kakeru nodded.

"That might work. If you say I'm family everyone will defiantly fall for it." Yuki smiled.

"Tohru is in on it too! She came up with the plan for school. I even swiped an extra girl's school uniform!" Kakeru gave her the uniform.

"Wow, you've planned this inside and out. Thank you Kakeru." She hugged him.

"You're also my girlfriend if that's ok with you." Kakeru snickered.

"Sure, why not." She smiled.

"Really?! Awesome!" Kakeru cheered.

"No kissing unless it's to prove a point got it?" Yuki instructed.

"Got it." Kakeru gave Yuki a wink.

"Before you go, I'll kiss you so you know what you'll be in for." Yuki kissed Kakeru. Unintentionally, Kakeru wrapped his arms around her.

"Strawberries, good choice Yun-Yun." He laughed.

"Don't call me that in school." Yuki sighed.

"Your new name shall be Ichigo!" Kakeru hugged her.

"How fitting Kakeru." Yuki smiled.

"Now I gotta go. I'll keep you updated in homework. Bye-bye!" Kakeru skipped out.

"I hope I fit into this uniform." Yuki chuckled.

"You'll be fine." Kyo laughed.

"Shut up." Yuki shoved him off the bed.


	8. Chapter 8: First Day as Ichigo Sohma

After a few weeks, Yuki was going to school as a new student. Dressed nicely in the dark blue uniform. Because of Ayame, Yuki had her hair put up in a curled ponytail with a blue ribbon and lightly put on pink blush. Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Tohru walked to school with Yuki.

"Do you think it will work?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"I think it will. You look cute." Tohru smiled.

"Thank Ayame for this." Yuki sighed. Kakeru waved to Yuki.

"Hello Ichigo!" He cheered.

"Hi Kakeru-kun." She smiled and waved.

"Kyo, Tohru. Come with me!" Kakeru took Yuki's hand.

"See ya later!" Momiji waved and ran off with Haru.

"Where are we going?" asked Yuki.

"We need to meet with President Takei to confirm your enrollment and temporary student council president." Kakeru explained. Many girls and boys stared at Yuki.

"Can we hurry this up? Boys are staring at me." Yuki groaned.

"Sorry." Kakeru chuckled. He led her along with Tohru and Kyo into the student council room.

"So where is this new student Kakeru?" asked Takei.

"Right here prez. This is Ichigo Sohma, Yuki's younger twin sister." Kakeru introduced her. Yuki bowed.

"Hello Takei-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Takei shook her hand.

"Oh please Miss Ichigo, the pleasure is all mine! Nice to meet you. I never knew Yuki had a sister." He laughed nervously.

"Our mother sent us to different schools. She didn't want us to get too attached to each other like most twins do." Yuki chuckled.

"You and Yuki defiantly would have been the prince and the princess of the school." Takei smiled.

"Oh I bet. I heard a lot about this school from him." She giggled.

"Forgive me. I must head to class. Kakeru, you can take over." Takei bowed and ran out.

"Ok Ichigo. Let me introduce you to the other student council members." Kakeru smiled. A long black haired girl hugged Yuki.

"Hello Ichigo! I'm Kimi. I am one of the secretaries of the student council. You and Yun-Yun look a lot alike!" She giggled.

"Yun-Yun?" Yuki questioned.

"Oh yeah. That's the nickname we gave to Yuki." Kimi chuckled.

"Kimi calm down. Hello Ichigo-san, I'm Naohito. I am the other secretary of student council." Said a short brown haired boy.

"Hello Nao-kun. You're a shorter boy aren't you?" Yuki chuckled.

"Don't emphasize that please. You'll encourage Kimi and Kakeru." Naohito sighed.

"Ok sorry." Yuki smiled.

"And then you have Machi. She's the treasurer." Kakeru introduced a dark brown haired girl.

"Hello Ichigo." Machi greeted.

"Hello Machi. Nice to meet you." Yuki shook her hand. The school bell rings and Kyo and Tohru tell Yuki it's time to go to class.

"Bye! I will see you guys later." Yuki sighs. Yuki walks with Kyo and Tohru into the classroom. As soon as Yuki walked in, everyone looked at her.

"So you're Prince Yuki's younger sister!" Minami pressed.

"Yes I am. Is that a good thing?" Yuki stuttered.

"What is Yuki like at home?" Mio asked eagerly.

"I don't really get to see him that often. We have gone to different schools until now." Yuki sighed.

"Oh. That's a shame. Anyway, do you miss him now that he has gone to America?" Rika questioned.

"Well of course I do, but I am currently living with my older brother, Ayame right now." Yuki explained.

"Ok, that's enough questions." Kyo said. Everyone in the class wanted her to sit next to her. They pointed next to empty seats next to them, but in the end Yuki decided to sit in the very back next to Kyo away from everyone else.

The final bell finally rang and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru started walking to Shigure's house. They had to be very careful to avoid the fangirls so Yuki wouldn't be questioned again. The walk to the house was pretty quiet, but of course that all changed the second Shigure opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

"My little high school girls are back." Shigure cheered.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouts and punches him. Yuki and Tohru attempt to walk in the house without getting anymore comments from Shigure. A few minutes later Shigure and Kyo walk in and find Yuki and Tohru.

"So how was school?" Shigure said glancing around nervously.

"Well let's see. I was stared at by boys, I was questioned by the fangirls, and then everyone was trying to get me to sit next to them in class. Does that sound like a good day?!" Yuki practically shouted at Shigure.

"Sounds like the boys had a good day." Shigure snickered. Yuki gave him a death glare.

"You should be nicer to Yuki-chan." Tohru scolded.

"Of course Tohru-kun." Shigure chuckled. Kyo and Tohru went to their own rooms, leaving Yuki and Shigure alone. Shigure walks over to Yuki smirking as he does so. Shigure started to lean toward her and casually hugged her. As they were hugging, Shigure grabbed the hem of Yuki's shirt and starts tugging it up. He has to hold Yuki still to keep her from fidgeting away from his grasp. Shigure just pulled her shirt over her head when Ayame and Hatori walked in slightly wide eyed. Yuki blushes and is very shocked at what just happened.

"Eh?! What are you doing with my little sister? Hatori, are you seeing this? Hatori do something. Shigure is sexually harassing my little sister!" Ayame screamed.

"Shigure, do you know the age difference between you two?" Hatori asked. Ayame glared at Hatori.

"I was just testing my limits. Do you have a problem with it?" Shigure smirked.

"Yes, I have a HUGE problem with it. You are my best friend. How could you betray me like this?" Ayame cried. "Hatori, Shigure is being mean. Tell him to quit harassing my little sister. Hatori, do SOMETHING!" Ayame cried to Hatori again, this time clinging to him.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't fix EVERYTHING. Do you expect me to be Yuki's personal body guard?" Hatori snapped. Shigure then leans closer to Yuki and kisses her. Hatori's eyes widened as he looked at Shigure like what the heck. Ayame continues to glare at Shigure.

"Stop sexually harassing my little sister! Hatori, make him stop!" Ayame practically shouts at Hatori. Kyo comes running to them, hearing all the shouting. Also because he was curious about what was happening,

"So, what exactly is happening here?" Kyo questioned Hatori for Ayame is practically sobbing into Hatori's shoulder. "And what exactly is wrong with Ayame?"

"Well if you really want to know, ask Shigure or the victim." Hatori says as he points towards Yuki.

"Shigure! What did you do?!" Kyo shouts.

"I don't know about you, but I think I will go for a walk while it is still nice out." Shigure says as he attempts to walk out. Hatori grabs his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Kyo, you can beat Shigure until he tells the truth." Hatori smirked. Kyo walks over to Shigure and is about to punch him in the nose.

"Ok, ok. I will talk. I'll talk! Don't punch me...again." Shigure whimpered. "So what happened is when Kyo and Tohru left, I went closer to Yuki and hugged her. While I was hugging her I...ummm...grabbed the hem of her shirt and took her shirt off. The two of them then walked in and we had a very heated discussion. While they were talking, I then kissed Yuki, causing...well this." Shigure then smirks at Kyo and starts to lean unconsciously to Hatori.

"You are such a pervert!" Yuki shouted at Shigure and walks over to him and punches him in the eye, giving him a black eye. "I can't believe you did that to me of all people. What were you even thinking?! Hatori I want to go home!"

"You have been around your brother too much." Hatori sighed.

"Well what do you expect? I'm living with him now." Yuki said stating the obvious.

"Ok. Ayame we are headed back to your house WITHOUT Shigure. Ayame, that means you actually have to start walking and stop leaning against me or I will be forced to leave you here and I don't want Shigure to get hurt...or you for that matter," Hatori groaned. Ayame refused to move so Hatori was forced to carry him back to his own house. Kyo walks back with Yuki, making sure Shigure wasn't following them.

"I didn't think you had that much upper body strength, Hatori." Kyo said.

"How do you think I dealt with Ayame like this? This isn't the first time I've had to carry Ayame home. And for the record, I am stronger than I look." Hatori explained. Kyo and Yuki just stare at him, almost as if seeing him for the first time.

"How often did you have to carry him home anyway? It doesn't seem like he would need to be carried home at all. He has got way too much self-esteem for that." Yuki said.

"You would be surprised. He can be weakened very easily when it comes to his younger sibling, especially when an event like that happened, why did you let Shigure do that anyway?" Hatori asked.

"I didn't know he was going to do that and I was shocked. I didn't think Shigure would be _**that**_ guy and take my shirt off and harass me." Yuki snapped. They finally got to Ayame's house and Hatori dumps Ayame on the couch.

"Yuki, you should get some rest. You apparently had a long day today and I'm afraid Ayame will be questioning you tomorrow." Hatori sighed. "Make sure she rests Kyo, I don't need her to get sick because she didn't get any sleep. I have to stay with Ayame so there will be no questioning tonight." They were prepared to argue, but then went upstairs and Kyo helped Yuki get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Ayame's Dreadful Reality

Around midnight, Ayame leaves the couch and quietly walks across to the stairs. He had to be very quiet for he didn't want to wake up Hatori, who was sleeping in a chair by the couch. Ayame starts walking to the stairs and then the floor boards creek and it looked like Hatori woke up, but thankfully didn't. Ayame then walked up to Yuki's room, opened the door and immediately got the shock of his life. Also his nightmare has finally come true.

"HATORI!" Ayame screamed as soon as he walked out of the room. Hatori immediately woke up and ran up the stairs to find Ayame with a look of horror on his face.

"What happened this time Ayame?" Hatori yawned, still very tired.

"Go into Yuki's room. You will understand my look of horror." Ayame stuttered. "Hatori! Why is this happening to me?! Can't you do something? HATORI! DO SOMETHING!" Ayame started to sob into Hatori's shoulder again.

Hatori sighs and opens the door to the room and what he saw was not at all what he was expecting to see. Kyo and Yuki were cuddling. Yuki was facing Kyo and was curled up against him. Kyo was wearing a pair of khaki pants and Yuki wearing a pink cami and black short shorts.

"I can see your point, but they aren't necessarily doing anything. You should just leave them alone, besides Yuki can still take care of herself. She isn't completely defenseless." Hatori groaned.

"But something could happen! They are two young teens. Who knows what's going through their heads. Do something!" Ayame cried.

"Nothing as bad as you think is going through their heads. I trust them both to be smart about their decisions so you should too." Hatori said. As soon as he said that, Yuki's cami got caught on a loose spring and her cami was pulled down. Kyo then stretched his arm across Yuki's stomach and Ayame freaked.

"I can't take this anymore! Are they a couple or not? HATORI I can't this anymore! Please, please, please let Yuki stay at your house. I can't take it anymore!" Ayame screamed. Yuki and Kyo woke up to Ayame's screaming.

"Yuki you might want to...ummmm...fix your top." Hatori coughed. Yuki looked down, widened her eyes, and quickly pulled up her cami, slightly blushing.

"That's embarrassing." Yuki said softly.

"I didn't need to see that much of you." Kyo's face turned bright red.

"You were looking?! Why were you looking?" Yuki exclaimed.

"It's not like I couldn't help it. We are in the same bed after all." Kyo sighed.

"We're in the same bed. When did that happen?" She questioned.

"Yeah. When Hatori told me to help you get ready for bed and I was going to stay with you until you fell asleep, but I guess I fell asleep next to you." Kyo explained. Meanwhile Ayame was in the corner of Yuki's room with Hatori trying to calm him down.

"Ayame relax. You woke up Yuki and Kyo." Hatori whispered.

"Kyo-kun, what were you doing with my little sister?! I said treat her with respect!" Ayame scolded.

"Eh?! I am you idiot! I'm not Shigure." Kyo growled.

"We punched him earlier. I gave him a black eye!" Yuki protested. Ayame hugged her tightly.

"Did Kyo do anything to you?" asked Ayame.

"Ayame, stop worrying so much. I'm alright." She hugged Ayame back.

"See Ayame, you have nothing to worry about. If anything, Kyo will protect her." Hatori reassured him.

"You promise Kyo-kun? You promise to protect her?" asked Ayame. Kyo nodded.

"I still hold a grudge against Yuki but yes I will protect her." Kyo sighed.

"Ayame, you can rest easy now." Hatori grinned slightly.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Yuki yawned.

"Oh right. Sorry Yuki-chan. Good night." Ayame smiled. Hatori forcefully took Ayame out of the room.

"That was a good thing you did Aaya. You're slowly letting Yuki grow up." Hatori lead Ayame back downstairs.

"I will never let her grow up completely. I want her to stay in touch with her childish side." Ayame chuckled tiredly.

"Yup you're tired. Let's get you back to bed." Hatori sighed. The next morning was certainly a shock to everyone, especially to Yuki.


	11. Chapter 11: Damsel in Distress

"Ayame! Ayame!" Kyo called out. Ayame and Hatori instantly woke up from their slumber.

"What is it Kyo?" Hatori yawned.

"Yuki's gone!" He shouted.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ayame rubbed his eyes.

"I found the window open this morning and pieces of twain from a rope. She was kidnapped." Kyo explained.

"My question would be is how would she get kidnapped if your cat-like senses are extra sensitive to movement?" Hatori questioned

"They must have injected something into my neck to keep me asleep because I have a scab on my neck." Kyo sighed, "They were smart."

"That is very cryptic. These kidnappers must have been spying on us these past few weeks." Hatori groaned.

"Aren't you gonna do something? You are her bodyguard after all." Kyo snickered.

"I am not her bodyguard! Ayame is." Hatori groaned.

"No I'm not!" Ayame whined.

"Yes you are. You're her older brother." Hatori argued. Ayame shut up about it real quickly.

"I think this may help us find her." Kyo pulled a piece of paper with an address on it.

"It has an address on it." Ayame pointed out.

"I can see that. This is probably where we need to go to find her." Hatori glared at Kyo, "Why didn't you show us this earlier?!"

"I didn't think about it until now!" Kyo snapped.

"This note did save us the trouble of looking all over town." Hatori sighed.

"We should head out now! Yuki-chan is in danger. Think of all things they could do with her!" Ayame shouted.

"For once, Ayame is right. We should get her now." Hatori stated.

"Let's go!" Kyo nodded. The three ran out the door. It probably took them longer to get there than it should have. Hatori had a terrible sense of direction and Ayame wouldn't shut up about Yuki. Kyo ended up dragging the two adults to the address. It was an abandoned brick building. Then they heard a high-pitched scream.

"That's Yuki alright. I can hear her scream from anywhere. Let's head inside. There's no time to waste." Kyo groaned. The three ran into the building. Yuki was standing in the middle of the room holding a knife covered in blood. She was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet and stringy. Ayame and Kyo stood there in shock.

"You killed them." Kyo gawked.

"No I didn't. I defeated them without resorting to killing. This isn't their blood." Yuki croaked.

"Oh no." Hatori caught her before she fainted.

"What happened to her Hatori-san?" Ayame whimpered. Hatori showed his right hand that held onto her right side. It was covered in blood.

"She was stabbed. I want to treat her but I know you'll be upset if I treated her when she's not even dressed." Hatori sighed.

"I would be. I don't care if you're a doctor." Ayame pouted.

"Then we need to take her to a hospital. Her body is frail and if she loses too much blood . . ." Hatori's voice trailed off.

"Hatori! Don't say things like that!" Ayame started to cry.

"Let's get her out of her." Kyo stated.

"Not so fast." Said a man. He had brown hair and was dressed in faded jeans and a sweatshirt. He pulled out a match, swiped it against the wall, and threw it at a pile of wood, catching the nearby wall on fire.

"Hurry, head upstairs!" Hatori held Yuki tightly and Kyo grabbed Ayame's wrist. All of them dashed upstairs. They made it to the roof.

"What should we do?! We can't jump!" Ayame screamed.

"Give Yuki to me." Kyo growled.

"What?! Why?" Ayame stuttered.

"I'm gonna jump." Kyo groaned.

"Jump?! Are you insane?! You'll get hurt!" Ayame protested.

"I'm a cat so I'll land on my feet. Now give Yuki to me." Kyo demanded. Hatori slipped Yuki into his arms.

"We'll find another way out. Go now!" Hatori shouted. Kyo ran off the roof with Yuki, landing on his feet but something went wrong. He broke his leg in the process. Kyo screamed in pain, hoping someone would find them. Lucky, the firefighters came to the scene in time. Kyo looked around, everything was becoming blurry. Before he knew it, he blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: Promises at the Hospital

When he woke up, he was changed into a hospital robe and had an IV in his arm. The first thing he made out was Hatori sitting a chair.

"Hatori, where am I?" Asked Kyo groggily.

"You're at the hospital. You broke your leg." Hatori said coldly.

"Yuki! Where's Yuki?!" Kyo sat up and looked around frantically.

"She's fine. Calm down." Hatori grabbed his shoulders. Kyo noticed his left arm was bandaged.

"What happened to you Hatori?" asked Kyo.

"It was a minor burn. Ayame wasn't so lucky. Both of his arms and his left leg were burned severely. And he has a couple scratches on his face." Hatori explained.

"How's Yuki doing? Is she alright?" Kyo questioned anxiously.

"She's ok. They were able to stop the bleeding, though she did lose a lot of blood in the process. She's in critical care with Ayame. She hasn't woken up yet. Shigure came with Tohru, Haru, and Momiji." Hatori explained further.

"I need to see her!" Kyo demanded.

"Kyo you should rest." Hatori ordered.

"No! I need to see her. Please!" Kyo growled.

"I'll tell you when she wakes up. You need rest." Hatori groaned.

"Let me see her. Please!" Kyo slammed his fist on the bed.

"Alright then. But if you pass out, don't blame me." Hatori helped Kyo into a wheelchair. Kyo's eyes widened when he saw Ayame. But the sight of Yuki was heartbreaking. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth, an IV in her arm, and her hair was thrown over her shoulder. Tohru was there gently brushing Yuki's hair. Haru sat right next to Yuki's bed, holding her hand.

"Oh my gos." Kyo gasped.

"Kyo! You're ok!" Momiji hugged Kyo.

"Hello Momiji." Kyo groaned.

"So here's the little hero himself." Shigure snickered. Kyo glared at him.

"Is Ayame awake?" asked Hatori.

"Yeah but he's a little out of it." Shigure sighed.

"Tori-san! You're here! Where were you?" Ayame chuckled.

"I was with Kyo. I stayed with him until he woke up. He doesn't seem out of it as much as you though." Hatori replied.

"Why were you with . . ." Ayame sat up and froze when he saw Yuki, "Oh my gos! Yuki! Is she alright?!"

"Ayame calm down! Don't stress yourself out." Hatori held Ayame down.

"Is Yuki ok? That's all I want to know!" Ayame started to cry.

"Yuki is fine. She's just sleeping. The only thing that putting the doctors on edge is that she hasn't woken up yet." Hatori explained. Ayame's eyes widen and Shigure quickly covered Hatori's mouth.

"Hatori that is the last thing you should tell to Aaya." Shigure whispered.

"Are you saying that she's gonna die?!" Ayame screamed.

"No. I'm not. If she doesn't wake up soon, it will mean she's fallen into a coma." Hatori groaned. Shigure covered Hatori's mouth again. Ayame started to cry, again.

"Again that's the last thing you want tell Ayame right now." Shigure sighed.

"Yuki's gonna die!" Ayame shouted.

"No she's not." Hatori groaned.

"What are the signs of a coma?" Asked Tohru.

"Well the most obvious thing is lack of movement." Hatori replied.

"She hasn't moved since we got here." Shigure sighed.

"Unfortunately, it seems that Yuki has fallen into a coma." Hatori sighed.

"And Aaya relax. It just means she'll be sleeping for awhile." Shigure reassured his worried friend.

"You promise she won't die?" Ayame asked Hatori.

_If I promise that she won't die and she dies, what will he do to me? _Hatori imagined what would happen.

"_You promised she wouldn't die!" Ayame shouted at Hatori with hot tears streaming down his face._

"_I'm sorry Ayame. These things happen. I'm not a miracle worker." Hatori sighed._

"_Hatori you liar! I'm never going to trust you again! I lost my sister because of you!" Ayame sobbed and ran into Shigure's arms._

"_You should have never made that promise." Shigure shook his head._

"Hello? Earth to Hatori." Shigure said while snapping his fingers in front of Hatori's face. Hatori blinked out of his imagination and shivered.

"Well Tori-san?" Ayame wiped his tears.

"I can't guarantee anything Ayame." Hatori sighed.

"You're so cold Hatori! You don't care about Yuki at all!" Ayame sobbed.

"Believe me, I care about Yuki! Honestly, I pity her for her terrible health. But I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. I don't want you blaming me for anything." Hatori exclaimed.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ayame asked confused. Everyone stared at Hatori.

"Are you all good in the head Hatori-san?" Shigure chuckled. Hatori blushed.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Hatori muttered.

"I just making sure you were alright. By the way, how are you doing?" Shigure snickered.

"Peachy, just peachy." Hatori said rather annoyed.

"When will she wake up? Can you estimate a time?" Hatsuharu asked.

"I say about three to five days. I'm saying five days because I know Yuki has terrible health so it will take longer for her to wake up." Hatori replied.

"It's not like she can control her health. She's always been a sickly child." Ayame muttered.

"You're one to talk Ayame. You weren't there for Yuki when she needed you the most!" Hatori snapped.

"Hatori-san! That's crossing the line." Shigure protested.

"That's low Hatori. That's so low." Hatsuharu shook his head.

"That was also mean. You didn't have the right to attack something as sensitive and personal as that!" Momiji scolded.

"Hatori I didn't think you could be so mean!" Ayame sobbed uncontrollably.

"You are so lucky Yuki isn't awake. She would have burst into tears like Ayame." Shigure groaned.

"I don't need two girls crying." Hatori sighed. He turned to Ayame, "Aaya, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just wanted you to stop crying. I guess I got a little carried away."

"You bet the gods that was a little carried away!" Ayame smacked Hatori hard on the cheek.

"I deserved that." Hatori admitted. Shigure then smacked him upside the head, "And that."

"Anyway, we should head back home. It's late." Shigure yawned.

"What time is it?" asked Kyo.

"A quarter past eleven." Hatsuharu sighed.

"Really? It's that late already?" Kyo blinked in surprise.

"Let's also remember you were out the whole day basically." Hatori pointed out.

"True . . ." Kyo sighed.

"Come on children. Let's head home." Shigure chuckled.

"Ok. Bye Ayame. Bye Hatori." Tohru waved and left with Shigure and the others.

"Let's get you back to bed Kyo." Hatori took the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled him back to this room.

"Hey Hatori?" asked Kyo.

"What is it?" Hatori replied, helping him into the bed.

"How long will Ayame be here?" Kyo continued.

"A day or two. When he leaves, I'll move you into that room with Yuki." Hatori groaned.

"Yuki should be awake by then right?" Kyo questioned.

"All we can do is hope she will be." Hatori sighed, "Now you need to get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok. Bye Hatori." Kyo yawned.

"Bye Kyo." Hatori left. Kyo laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13: Hatori Logic

_Hatori is walking down a narrow pathway covered in cherry blossoms. As he approached the clearing, he saw a bunch of chairs lined up in rows and a coffin at the very front of the clearing. Shigure stood by the coffin while Ayame was crying into his shoulder. Hatori slowly walks up to Shigure and Ayame, not knowing who was in the coffin._

"_This is all Hatori's fault. Why did he let Yuki die?" Ayame cried, blaming Hatori for everything._

"_See what you did to Ayame? How could you do this to Ayame? You were best friends with us. Why did you betray us?" Shigure shouted to Hatori._

"_I didn't know she was going to die. I did all I could to help her, but I am not a miracle worker. I can't keep everyone from dying or bring people back from the dead." Hatori snapped._

"_You didn't try hard enough. You betrayed me and the rest of our family. You are forever shamed in the Sohma family." Ayame cried leaning against Shigure._

_Shigure led Ayame to the front row of chairs and they both sat down, refusing to look at Hatori. Hatori walks over to the coffin and carefully lifts the lid of the coffin to see who is in it. When he opened it, he practically jumped back because Yuki was in the coffin. She was dressed in the kimono that she wore to the town festival. Hatori starts to walk numbly to the chairs and sits next to Shigure._

"_So you have the nerve to sit by us after what you have done. Killing Yuki. You should be ashamed of yourself." Shigure growled._

"_So I can't sit by you guys because of one thing that I could do nothing to stop? If I could have saved Yuki, I would have" Hatori snapped._

_The funeral started and everyone was crying by the time it was time to lower the coffin into the ground. Ayame couldn't stop sobbing and he just leaned on Shigure while Shigure was busy shunning Hatori. When the funeral is over, everyone crowded Ayame to say how sorry they were for the loss of Yuki. Hatori slowly walked back up the path. He stopped at the top of the hill, far enough that he could barely see everyone and tears started rolling down his cheeks as he walked back to his house._

"Hatori? Hatori, wake up Hatori." Shigure shook Hatori awake. Hatori jolted awake, at first only seeing Shigure's hand waving in front of his face. Hatori drags his hands across his face, shaking violently from his dream.

"Uhhh. Are you ok Hatori? You seem shaken up. Did something happen?" Shigure asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare. It did not end well for me, or for Ayame, or for anyone really." Hatori sighed.

"What are you talking about? What kind of dream did you have?" Ayame asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Yuki died and I was shunned by Shigure." Hatori groaned.

"That's some dream you had. It was definitely crazy." Shigure chuckled. Ayame was looking at Hatori with a look of horror on his face.

"Are you saying Yuki is going to die?! You got to do something Hatori. If she dies, I will blame you for the rest of my life and yours!" Ayame threatened.

"No! No! No, Yuki is not going to die. It was just a dream. I can't see the future so I don't know where you are coming from thinking my dream was the truth. I am sure Yuki is going to be just fine, so you don't have to blame me for anything." Hatori stuttered.

At that moment, everyone else walked in, hearing the end of Hatori's little speech. Needless to say, they were all confused. Shigure was smirking at Hatori because he has never seen Hatori act so strange. Ayame was still looking at Hatori with a look of horror on his face.

"So Yuki isn't going to die? When will she be ok then?" Ayame continued to question Hatori.

"Yuki isn't going to die. I don't know when she will be better. I don't know everything and I still can't work miracles no matter how many times you think I can." Hatori snapped. Everyone was looking at Hatori, confused.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. Maybe then you won't sound like you are talking nonsense." Shigure suggested.

"Who will watch the kids then?" Hatori asked.

"I will watch the kids." Shigure said happily.

"Right because you're a mature, responsible adult…you're an adult. I guess that will be ok." Hatori sighed.

"You better stay away from Tohru you stupid dog." Kyo came in on crutches.

"Oh please. I would do nothing to hurt little Tohru-kun." Shigure chuckled.

"Don't act like you wouldn't. You harassed Yuki. So stay away from her." Kyo groaned.

"Yuki or Tohru?" Shigure questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Specifically Tohru but stay away from both." Kyo growled.

"I say he should stay away from Yuki. I don't need to slap Shigure again." Ayame offered.

"Rude." Shigure said turning his head to the side.

"Hatori, are you going home anytime soon? I do want to be able to understand you because right now you are just confusing me and probably everyone else here." Ayame suggested.

"Yes I'm leaving soon. For the record, everything I have said has made sense to me. You guys might be confused, but I know perfectly well what I am saying, thank you." Hatori replied. Everyone continued to stare at him because he was still talking "nonsense" in everyone else's minds.

"Seriously, Hatori. Go home and take a nap. You need the sleep." Shigure ordered Hatori.

"First off, I am a doctor. I don't need any more sleep right now. I'm fine. And second off, you can't tell me what to do and nothing can change my mind." Hatori told Shigure annoyed.

"Go home and sleep." Ayame said.

"Well, like I said to Shigure, no." Hatori replied.

"In that case, I will call Mine and she will put you in a very pretty dress and she will put make-up on you." Ayame smirked. Everyone tried not to laugh at the mental image they were thinking of.

"Fine. I will go home, but I'm not going to take a nap." Hatori gave in.

"I'm going to have Mine go over anyway. I don't trust your mental judgment right now." Ayame said concerned. Shigure started laughing, not able to keep it in anymore.

"Mine should still put him in the dress so we can all mock him." Shigure snickered.

"That's it. I'm leaving while I still have my dignity." Hatori groaned. He then walked out the door and runs right into the nurse. Shigure runs over there and grabs Hatori as quickly as he could and then walks over to a table by Ayame's bed.

"Can I ask for a glass of water? I don't know where anything is in this hospital." Shigure questioned.

"Sure! I will get it right away." The nurse said. The nurse came back with a full glass of water and hands it to Shigure. Shigure quickly puts Hatori in it as the nurse is walking out.

"I will take these clothes with me. I don't know how they got in here, but they belong in one of our doctors." The nurse said. Everyone looked at each other in slight horror, but couldn't help laughing.

"Well, Hatori got screwed." Shigure laughed.

"So what is Hatori going to do about clothes?" Tohru asked. Shigure takes Hatori into the bathroom. As soon as they got in there, Hatori changed back. Shigure was not expecting this and he was not very happy with it.

"Ahhhh! Put some clothes on Hatori!" Shigure screamed. Everyone looked at the bathroom door, hearing Shigure's scream.

"Well I would, but I don't have any! You let the nurse take them! Why didn't you stop her?" Hatori shouted back to Shigure.

"Wouldn't that sound weird if I asked the nurse for the clothes back?" Shigure asked.

"Ok, maybe it would. So what are you going to do now? I need something to wear." Hatori groaned.

"I will call Mine then and tell her to bring something for you to wear that isn't too classy. We don't need the nurse to take them." Shigure chuckled.

"Fine." Hatori muttered, not very happy.

Shigure left the bathroom to ask Ayame for Mine's number. Mine was told to bring one of Shigure's kimonos over for Hatori to wear. Shigure walked back into the bathroom a few minutes later with a dark blue kimono in his arms for Hatori.

"I am not wearing a kimono until I get home. I will look ridiculous." Hatori muttered.

"Too bad. You have nothing else to wear and I didn't want your clothes to get taken again. Don't rip the kimono either. It is one of my favorite kimonos so I swear if you rip it…" Shigure threatened.

Shigure had to grab Hatori by the arm and yank him to get him out of the bathroom. Everyone looked over at the door to see what he had to wear. They all started laughing when they realized he was wearing one of Shigure's kimonos.

"I hate you so much Shigure." Hatori groaned.

"You got lucky is what happened." Shigure chuckled.

"Shut up." Hatori glared at him. Later that day, Hatori took Ayame home. Kyo was moved into the same room as Yuki. He sat by Yuki's bed, talking to her. He'd brush her hair, played with it, stroked her cheek and occasionally kissed her on the lips. Sometimes, Hatori would find Kyo asleep at the side of her bed. Four days past and Yuki still hasn't woken up. But one lucky day made Kyo wake up from his worried state.


	14. Chapter 14: Yuki's Awakening

Kyo had fallen asleep by Yuki's bed again. He felt something run through his hair. A small and gentle hand ran through it. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw faded purple eyes looking down at him. There was a weak smile on her face.

"Yuki." Kyo yawned.

"Kyo-kun, you stayed by my side." Yuki smiled.

"Yuki! You're awake!" Kyo sat up and hugged her.

"Kyo . . ." Yuki laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much." Kyo whispered.

"I missed you too." Yuki murmured. Kyo made their faces meet and gently pressed their lips together. Yuki, despite being in a coma for five days, she still had petal-soft lips.

"All of us have been so worried. Especially Ayame." Kyo sighed.

"I know." Yuki noticed his leg in a cast, "Oh my gos! What happened to your leg?!"

"I broke it when I jumped off the building to save you." Kyo chuckled.

"Where's Ayame, Hatori, and the others?" Yuki was panicking.

"Yuki relax! Hatori took Ayame home from the hospital four days ago. Both are alright." Kyo grabbed her shoulders. He sighed, "But maybe not Hatori. He's been, well, not himself the past few days."

"I'm sorry. I can't focus as well as I used to." Yuki played with her hair. She paused, "Wait what about Hatori?"

"He's been a little crazy. He keeps talking nonsense." Kyo sighed.

"You can't blame him. Ayame has probably stressed him out the most." Yuki suggested.

"I don't think that's it, well maybe some of it but not all of it." Kyo chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Ayame burst through the door.

"YUKI! YUKI! YUKI!" Ayame screamed. Hatori and Shigure were following him.

"Ayame, I doubt Yuki is awake." Hatori sighed. Yuki looked up at Hatori.

"Hi Hatori-san." Yuki smiled.

"Ok maybe she is." Hatori sighed, "Shigure, I knew I could have made that promise!" Everyone looks toward Hatori, very confused.

"What promise did you make?" asked Shigure.

"Wait, I said that out loud?" Hatori stuttered.

"Clear as crystal." Shigure snickered.

"Uh never mind." Hatori chuckled nervously.

"Yuki! You've woken up!" Ayame hugged her tightly.

"Ayame, I can't breathe! My asthma!" Yuki struggled to get out of Ayame's death grip. He let her go.

"Sorry Yuki-chan. I'm just so happy you're awake!" Ayame squealed.

"Wow, I thought you were in worse condition." Hatori sighed.

"Thanks for having SO much faith in me Hatori-san." Yuki groaned.

"It's good to see that you've finally woken up. We've all been worried sick." Shigure smiled.

"Actually, the first person Yuki asked about when she woke up was Ayame." Kyo chuckled. Yuki's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. Ayame's eyes widened with glee and excitement. He hugged Yuki again.

"Awww! You asked about me!" Ayame cheered.

"Ayame! Let me go!" Yuki snapped.

"Their relationship certainly hasn't changed." Shigure chuckled.

"That is the one thing that will probably never get any better." Hatori sighed.

"Is your mind better now? No more nonsense going on through your head." Shigure snickered

"There is no nonsense going on through my head. I understand everything that goes on in my head." Hatori snapped. Shigure looked at him, not buying his charade.

"Are you sure? I don't believe you for a moment. You are speaking way too much nonsense for us all." Shigure questioned.

"I am not. Besides I did keep the promise I made and you failed to believe." Hatori snapped and then his eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean to say that. That shouldn't have come out of my mouth."

"That just proved that you are talking nonsense!" Shigure cried out. "Just tell us what is going through your head right now. You are making us very confused with your random promises and stuff."

"Well, if you really want to know, you all should sit down because it is crazy and I can't believe this ever went through my head." Hatori sighed. "It started when Ayame wanted to me to promise him Yuki would be ok and Shigure had to snap me out of my mind. I was thinking of what would happen if I promised she wouldn't die and then did. Ayame ended up sobbing into Shigure's shoulder and Shigure told me that I never should have made that promise. Then later while I was asleep, I dreamed of Yuki's funeral and everyone was sitting in chairs. I walked up to the coffin where I saw Ayame and Shigure and saw that it really was Yuki in the coffin. Ayame declared that he was going to blame me for the rest of his life and Shigure just shunned me and then I left at the end, walking back up the hill, slowly."

"That's a horrid dream Hatori-san! I can't believe you would ever think that." Ayame cried.

"Did you really think that?" Yuki also cried.

"What the heck? And by the way, you made Yuki cry, thanks." Kyo groaned.

"Well now I know where you got the promise thing from, but seriously, that was what was going through your head when I had to snap you out of it? That really is nonsense." Shigure chuckled. Hatori walks over to Shigure and smacks him, leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek.

Ayame and Yuki are crying next to Kyo, who had no idea what to do. Yuki is leaning slightly towards Ayame with her hands covering her mouth. Ayame is just sitting there crying and slightly horrified about what he was just told. Ayame then pulls Yuki in for a hug and they cried into each other's arms.

"Well, those girly hormones are back." Shigure smirked. Yuki jerked out of Ayame's arms and turned to glare at Shigure.

"I'm going to kill you Shigure!" Yuki shouted.

"Calm down there. You don't want to go get hurt after you just woke up." Kyo sighed.

"Well nonsense in the mind must go through the family as we have so seen with Hatori." Shigure mocked. Hatori started chasing Shigure out of the room and everyone just stared at them as they ran out the door, Shigure laughing and Hatori yelling. Hatori chased Shigure all the way back to his house.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with these two? I don't know what to do with people who are crying." Kyo called out to Hatori as he was running out the door.

Kyo then thought of a way to make Ayame stop crying. He grabbed Yuki by her chin and kissed her. Ayame immediately stops crying and pushes the two apart, glaring at Kyo.

"Don't you dare do anything to my little sister. Nothing is to happen to her! Do you hear me?" Ayame hissed to Kyo.

"Well, you did work with Shigure and Hatori to set us up together so I don't understand how this is my fault!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Actually, Shigure said you two should go out and Hatori just offered a place. You didn't have to go. Don't answer that, you guys did have to go." Ayame stated.

"STOP! Things may happen that no one expects to happen. Ayame, you need to get over it. You can't protect me forever." Yuki shouted while she was still crying.

"Sorry Yuki-chan." Ayame kissed her cheek.

Ayame checked Yuki out of the hospital and the three of them walked happily back to Shigure's house, ready to face whatever else might come at them. Yuki and Kyo were holding hands and Ayame looking proud for finally being an older brother to Yuki.


End file.
